


Runeterra High - New Class Prologue

by Archer06



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Phel being a cutie, Prologue, Sett being a himbo, This is just a set up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer06/pseuds/Archer06
Summary: A new group of students get ready to start at Runeterra High.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 66





	Runeterra High - New Class Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So i have a sequel coming to my fanfic Runeterra High. This is sort of the set up for it all :) If you're interested in reading more about these characters, i'd suggest checking out my other fic before the new one starts :)

Aphelios

There was an eclectic mix of students that had been called into this classroom. I still wasn’t sure of the reason. Students from my year were here, but also students older and younger than me. Some sit at desks, some sit on desks. I glance over at where Jayce is sat on a chair being his usual charming self as he chats to Senna, who’s sat on his desk, and my sister sat across from them.

Somewhere behind me I can hear the loud laughter of Qiyana. Clearly something has amused her. Whether that’s a good thing or not I’m not sure. That girl is crazy sometimes.

A teacher walks in, her long blonde hair up in a tight ponytail as she struts to the front of the class, her icy eyes falling on every single person in the room. That shuts people up.

“Alright, are we all here?” she asks, her voice curt. I’m not sure how anyone is supposed to answer that. Are we supposed to know who is here? She doesn’t do a register though, she simply launches into whatever reason we’ve all been called here.

She’s barely gotten through a dozen sentences before the door flies back, slamming into the wall and nearly coming off its hinges. I bite my lip and look away, trying not to snigger.

“I feel imma bit late,” Sett announces, swaggering into the classroom, his bag haphazardly swung over one shoulder.

“Leave the room and enter again in such a way that a student should enter a classroom,” the teacher glares at him as Sett just saunters in, dropping his bag heavily by my desk. What’s he got in there because it _definitely_ isn’t books.

“But I’m already late. No point me missing more,” he replies. The teacher is having none of it though. She glares at him, the rest of the students in absolute silence.

“Sett, re-enter this room correctly,” she repeats herself. “Or I’ll be adding this to the list of things I will be discussing with your mother later.” His shoulders drop, as do his furry ears as he turns from the desks and stomps out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him and causing the wall to shake. There’s a pause before he opens the door again, a scowl on his face.

“Sorry I’m late,” he mumbles, stamping back over to the desk behind mine. That seems to appease the teacher as she starts off talking again only to be interrupted by the scraping of a desk being dragged, very loudly, over the floor. She pauses and seems to count to five as the scraping continues.

“Sett,” she glares at him, her teeth gritted.

“Continue. Just moving my desk,” he says before I practically feel him sit behind me. One of his thick legs comes round one side of me, the other at the other side, his feet resting on my desk. I just shrink into my chair, avoiding anyone’s eyesight. He leans forward, his strong arms resting on my head as he leans onto me. The teacher glares but doesn’t say anything before she starts to talk.

“Before I was interrupted, I was explaining how you’re all aware the school will be undergoing refurbishment. Because of that, the school will be closing its doors for several months starting at the beginning of the next holiday,” she explains an abridged version of what we got earlier.

“So no school, right?” Sett sniggers above me. The teacher looks to the ceiling, muttering under her breath before looking back out.

“Because of this, the students will all be split between other schools. We’ve tried to group people so you’ll know someone there and so that siblings stay together. Those of you in this room will all be attending Runeterra High,” she explains to us.

“Isn’t that the school that got attacked?” Sett whispers down to me, if you can call it whispering. I shrug my shoulders. I heard rumours but that’s all. But I think everyone heard rumours about something happening there recently.

“So we’re expected to go to another school? What if we don’t want to?” Qiyana asks from somewhere behind me, her haughty voice not sounding at all impressed.

“You will be going Qiyana. Arrangements have already been made. Runeterra is a boarding school so you’ll all be boarding there,” she tells us. Boarding school?

“Ah, not sure. See my ma gets lonely y’know. She’s only got me to keep her company,” Sett says, and I feel him gesturing with his hands.

“Your mother put your name down for Runeterra, Sett. You’ll all be given details later. If anyone has concerns you’re more than welcome to come and discuss it with me. Except for you Sett. Shut your mouth, you’re going.” I hear him huff before he sinks lower onto me, putting more weight onto me.

“Boarding school? So I have to live at school? That doesn’t sound fun,” he grumbles. As the teacher talks to Senna about something, I scribble something down onto the notepad on my desk and pass it up to him.

_“At least we both get to go.”_

“I suppose,” he continues to mump, passing me back the notepad.

Eventually the teacher leaves the room, apparently going to get us some information packs. Of course that is just a free ticket for people to talk, and there is a lot of talk taking place. There are a lot of rumours about that school and a big incident there last month. Senna’s boyfriend goes there, but apparently he didn’t tell her much about it. Plus boarding school? I’m sort of with Sett on that. Living in school doesn’t sound fun.

“Will you be ok with boarding school?” my sister, Alune, asks, standing in front of my desk, worry on her pale face. Her long white hair is pulled into two plaited pigtails, hanging over her shoulders. I give her a nod, as the weight above me increases again. I wish he’d sit still.

“Sure he’ll be fine Lunie. He’s going to have me there. And you. I mean we’ve kept him safe here right?” I can almost see the grin he’ll have on his face.

“I’m sure that fills her with confidence,” a sly voice says from the side of the room. Somehow I manage to glance over and see Sylas leaning back on the wall, his arms folded, his black hair hanging loose.

“You lookin’ for a fight there Sylas? Cos I’ll give you one?” Sett threatens, and I hear him punch his palm.

“Simply pointing out that you looking after her brother probably doesn’t inspire confidence. You barely manage to look after yourself,” Sylas smirks and the legs either side of me move to the floor.

“Hey, it’s fine. Sett is only looking out for Phel too,” Alune says, darting between the two of them.

“Punch him Sett,” Qiyana calls over, not helping the situation.

“Don’t bother Sett. He’s not worth getting detention over,” Senna adds in. Not that you can dissuade Sett from getting into a fight when he wants one. He steps up closer to Sylas, getting into his face.

“You sayin’ I’m stupid?” Sett asks, his face before Sylas’.

“If the shoe fits,” Sylas smirks. Most people would have backed off by now. Most people would realise that Sett is built like a train and the last thing you want is a punch from him. But apparently not Sylas.

Jumping from my desk, I dash over, and start to pull on Sett’s arm. He cannot get detention again this week. And that’s exactly what will happen. Of course I can’t move him. I also can’t try to talk him out of it. Looking to my sister I hurriedly sign something to her, her eyes watching as she reads it before nodding.

“Sett, Phel says to sit back down. You’re supposed to be coming round to ours tonight and you can’t do that if you’re in detention,” she tells him. There’s a moment before Sett straightens back up and cracks his knuckles.

“When we get to Runeterra High, you’re mine,” he threatens, pointing at the dark-haired guy before swinging an arm around me and almost dragging me back over to where we were sat. I grab my notebook and write another note, passing it over to him.

_“Sylas isn’t worth detention. Especially not if he means you can’t come over.”_

“I suppose,” he sighs before grabbing my pen, grabbing my notebook and scrawling a heart next to my note. Sett cannot draw hearts to save his life, but the effort always makes me smile.


End file.
